Blood Sword Sect
Synopsis The Bloodsword Sect is one of three well-known Assassination Organizations in the Tian Yuan Continent. They place second of the three. Not only are they extremely mysterious, their strength is rather great too, standing above hermit clans and on level ground with ancient clans. However, one thousand years ago, there was a great war between the three assassination organisations for some reason and after the war, the Bloodsword Sect completely disappeared from the Tian Yuan Continent. Afterwards, they never appeared again. History The Bloodsword Sect is a powerful assassination organisation on the Tian Yuan Continent. It has already been around for several tens of thousand years and possesses strength that is equal to ancient clans. But one thousand years ago, something happened between the three great assassination organisations. It was caused by the Bloodsword Sect sect master of that generation. He possessed great talent, becoming a great Ninth Heavenly Layer Saint King in just a few thousand years. He became the only expert who was infinitesimally close to being a Saint Emperor from the Bloodsword Sect and because of him, the Bloodsword Sect rose greatly in power. They became a sect that completely overtook ancient clans, an existence that could rival the ten guardian clans. Reaching such a level in strength, the sect master also became one of the few great experts of the Tian Yuan Continent. As a result, he came up with the idea of unifying all assassination organisations. This lead to the other two assassination organisations forming a treaty and going to war against the Bloodsword Sect. However, the sect master back then was already standing on the apex. Even on the entire Tian Yuan Continent, only Mercenary City, the ten guardian clans and the path lord of the carnal desires could rival him. Although the other two assassination organisations formed a treaty, they still failed to handle the Bloodsword Sect. Even the leaders of the two organisations were injured by the sect master, causing the organisation to arrive at the brink of destruction. But just at that moment, something unfortunate happened. The other two organisations actually schemed and baited out the sect master’s partner and killed her in an ambush. Her soul was wiped out and utterly destroyed, which even prevented powerful Radiant Saint Masters to revive her. The partner was found by the sect master before he reached Saint King, so she held an extremely great position in the sect master’s heart. Also before she had died, she was actually pregnant. The death of his partner dealt a heavy blow to the sect master. In just a night, the sect master’s appearance underwent an upheaving change. His twenty-odd-year-old, handsome appearance which he always maintained became old in just a night. Even his dark hair turned silvery-gray. Afterwards, the sect master used ten-thousand-year-old heavenly resources to revive the child in his partner’s womb. He went to the two organisations with just his fallen partner and young son and held a mad massacre in vengeance. In that battle, the sect master caused damage that was capable of ending both organisations. All the powerful members of the organisations died in the hands of the sect master, heavily weakening both organisations. After that had happened, the Bloodsword Sect, renowned on the entire continent, disappeared from the Tian Yuan Continent. The sect master never appeared on the continent again, without any trace at all. He seemed to just have vanished, with no one knowing his whereabouts. During that period, there were many rumors. Some said that the sect master had fallen from Celestial Decay due to the great massacre he had committed. Some said that the sect master had become overwhelmed with grief and went on to follow his dead wife. There were also others who said the sect masters had already retired from the continent, living a life of no worldly affairs. But no matter how exaggerated the rumors were, the sect master has never showed up on the continent even until now. No one knows whether he’s retired or gone to chase after his wife. Elders Xue San -Protector Elder Cultivation Baleful Yin Force The method they practice uses slaughter to increase their strength. Every time they kill a person, they will condense a strand of Baleful Yin Force. However, this force is consumable, so Saint Rulers will keep it as their greatest life-saving tactic as they are restricted by Celestial Decay. Location Blood God Hall - Divine Hall Category:Jian Chen's led Organization Category:Sect Category:Tian Yuan Continent's Assassination Organization Category:Project Organizations Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent